<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>apologize by fallingyoonjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098380">apologize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin'>fallingyoonjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skid Row (US Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy I guess, M/M, Pre-Slash, baz is a cutie, or as fluffy as rachel can be, they need more fics :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastian sniffles and shifts nervously. “can i come in?”</p><p>wordessly rachel steps aside and lets him in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Bach/Rachel Bolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>apologize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this pretty quick, but i hope it's still good. i miss rachel and baz together so,,, can they just get their shit together and reunite?? dumbasses</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it takes rachel a few moments to figure out why he woke up. he finally registers the urgent knocking coming from the front door. at least he thinks it’s from the front door. hopefully no one’s at his window, staring at him sleeping. he stays in bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, silently praying whoever’s at the door would just leave. he hasn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in ages and it’s starting to show under his eyes. and in his temper.</p><p>the knocking continues, because of course it does. rachel doesn’t know anyone whose life goal isn’t to annoy him on a daily basis. he exhales harshly through his nose and swings himself upright. it’s – he glances at the clock – four a.m and it’s also raining bricks so who the fuck is at his door?</p><p>he walks barefoot to the door, scratching at his bare chest. he stifles a yawn and wishes he was still in bed. at least the rain sounds nice. rachel unlocks the door and pulls it open, revealing… sebastian? a soaked, miserable looking sebastian.</p><p>rachel just stares at him, trying to figure out if he’s still dreaming. he hasn’t seen sebastian in weeks, not since their last fight that ended up with rachel basically telling him to get out of his life. he’d thought maybe sebastian <em>had</em> decided to get out of his life, even though rob had tried to assure him the singer is just moping in his house.</p><p>sebastian sniffles and shifts nervously. “can i come in?”</p><p>wordessly rachel steps aside and lets him in. he takes his time in closing and locking the door, because he needs a moment to get his thoughts together. he’d expected to see sebastian in the studio, after they’ve both had time to cool off and act like nothing happened. at least until they inevitably have another fight. it’s how they’ve always operated, ignoring the conflict and refusing to communicate and apologize. they most definitely never visit each other in the middle of the night to talk.</p><p>when he finally follows sebastian to the living room, the man has stripped his jacket off and has sat down on the couch. rachel winces at the wet spot forming on the fabric, but stays quiet. he’s tired of fighting all the time.</p><p>“do you want a towel? or dry clothes? i don’t know if mine will fit, but”, rachel rasps out after a minute of watching sebastian fidget. he clears his throat.</p><p>the younger starts and quickly shakes his head. water whips everywhere from his hair. he really does look like a wet dog. “oh, you don’t have to! i really don’t wanna be a bother.”</p><p>rachel crosses his arms and huffs. “you always are.” he keeps his tone soft though, relieved when sebastian smiles weakly at the joke.</p><p>“yeah”, he drags the word out, “i am, aren’t i? ‘m sorry.”</p><p>rachel rolls his eyes and goes to fetch a towel from the bathroom. he comes back and throws it at sebastian’s confused face. he watches as the other holds it in his hand and stares at it in confusion. “you’re a bother, but that’s okay. scotti gets on my nerves too but he’s still my best friend. so are you, so stop pitying yourself. you’re fine.”</p><p>sebastian frowns and keeps his eyes on the towel he’s fidgeting with. “yeah, but we fight all the time. like, <em>all </em>the time. i thought you, like, hated me or something. i know i get pretty annoying and you’re probably tired of me. i’m sorry.”</p><p>“oh my god, stop apologizing.” rachel sits down on the couch and grabs the towel. he lays it on sebastian’s head and starts ruffling his hair. he ignores the singer’s wide eyes gazing at him. “listen. i knew from the first minute i saw you that you’d be a colossal pain in the ass, and i chose you anyway. and it’s been years. if i wanted you gone, you’d be gone, trust me.”</p><p>it’s weird, talking about his feelings to sebastian. it’s uncharted territory, they don’t do that. but the small, hopeful smile appearing on sebastian’s face makes him think he probably should do it more often, if it makes the other so happy.</p><p>“well, i don’t want you gone either! you know, i came here, ‘cause i couldn’t sleep and felt like i should apologize to you, and i felt so bad, you know? i said some dumb stuff, but now i feel <em>soo</em> much better and-“</p><p>rachel tunes out sebastian’s excited rambling and focuses on wiping the water droplets from his face, though he can’t help the small smile tugging on his lips. 23 years old and still a child at heart. rachel would never admit it, but he’d go to the ends of world to protect sebastian’s child-like innocence and curiosity. it’s cute, even though it does drive him crazy half the time.</p><p>he finally lets the towel drop to the floor, deeming the singer dry enough. he’s stopped talking, but is still humming something under his breath as he basically bounces in his seat. rachel regards him for a moment, before nodding his head to his room. “wanna go watch a movie?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>